When Sakura Got One Direction Infection
by Lilids Lilac
Summary: Bagaimana kisah Sasusaku jika Sakura tergila-gila dengan boyband Eropa? / Kyaaaa, Sasu-kun! Suara mereka bagus sekali! / Saku, kau bisa diam tidak sih! / Huh, jangan bilang jika kau cemburu karena aku lebih mengagumi The Boys! / Cih! / For S-Savers Contest : Banjir Tomat Cherry III / RnR?


Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Sasusaku Fanfic : WSGODI © Lilids Lilac

Pair : Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura

Genre : Romance

Rate : T

Warning : AU – OOC – Typo(s) – Absurd

Haters of Sasusaku and 1D Please Go Back

Dedicated for :

S-Savers Contest 2013

( Event Banjir Tomat Cerry III )

Summary :

Bagaimana kisah Sasusaku jika Sakura tergila-gila dengan boyband Eropa? / Kyaaaa, Sasu-kun! Suara mereka bagus sekali! / Saku, kau bisa diam tidak sih?! / Huh, jangan bilang jika kau cemburu karena aku lebih mengagumi The Boys! / Cih! / S-Savers Contest : Banjir Tomat Cherry III / RnR?

When Sakura Got One Direction Infection

⌗ — HAPPY READING — ⌗

Pagi ini Uchiha Sasuke berangkat sekolah dengan berhiaskan wajah kusut. Bagaimana tidak? Sepanjang jalan sejak bungsu Uchiha itu menjemput kekasihnya, sang gadis terus saja melantunkan nada-nada dari lagu boyband Eropa. Sebenarnya bukan karena suara kekasihnya yang jelek, suara Haruno Sakura —sang kekasih– justru terkesan lembut nan menenangkan. Namun hal yang membuat Sasuke jengah adalah karena tiap sekali Sakura mengambil jeda dalam menyanyinya, sang gadis pasti bergumam betapa mengagumkannya boyband tersebut.

"Kyaaaa! Sasu-kun, kau harus melihat bagaimana ekspresi The Boys saat mereka menyanyikannya. Sungguh membiusku, kyaaa! Aku terkena One Direction Infection!"

"Hentikanlah sikap berlebihanmu ini, Sakura! Lagipula, apa bagusnya boyband itu? Pasti hanya bermodal tampang!" gerutu Sasuke cuek. Tanpa disadari, Sakura sudah memelototinya.

"Apa kau bilang, hah?! One Direction itu terbentuk setelah melalui ajang pencarian bakat The X Factor, Sasu-kun! Kau tahu Simon Cowell bukan? Bahkan ia yang memproduserinya! Itu sudah menjadi bukti bahwa One Direction tak sekedar bermodal tampang, tapi berkualitas!" emosi Sakura.

"Ck, terserah!"

Dan sepanjang perjalan, adik Uchiha Itachi ini hanya bisa menyumpal kedua daun telinganya dengan headphone yang tak sengaja ia bawa, agar dapat menghindari pekikkan penuh damba dari kekasih tercinta.

Ketika tiba di Konoha International High School, rasa kesal dalam hati Sasuke pun semakin membuncah tatkala mengetahui bahwa sahabat terdekat kekasihnya yaitu Yamanaka Ino juga turut berteriak heboh membahas One Direction. Padahal ketika dipertengahan jalan sebelum sampai sekolah, Sasuke berharap Ino bisa membantunya membuat Sakura tersadar dari histeria berlebihannya. Ckck, malang sekali nasib pemeran utama kita ini.

"Hei Teme, kenapa wajahmu ditekuk begitu? Ada masalah dengan Sakura-chan?" terka Uzumaki Naruto, salah satu sahabat Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura yang tiba-tiba saja sudah duduk disamping Sasuke. Bel masuk belum berbunyi, jadi mereka masih bisa sedikit mengobrol.

"Hn, tidak. Aku hanya sedikit stres mendengar pekikkan tak bermutu dari para gadis diluar sana. Termasuk pekikkan Sakura dan sahabat pirangnya."

"Aaaaa, aku mengerti. Sekarang memang sedang gempar mengenai boyband Eropa bernama One Direction itu, Teme. Aku juga sedikit panik sih saat Hinata-chan terus menonton video clip mereka. Takut Hinata-chan melupakanku, ehehe. Tapi untunglah Hinata-chan hanya sekedar suka, tak sampai sefanatik Sakura-chan dan Ino-chan." Naruto menyunggingkan senyum lebar setelah sedikit mengungkapkan isi hatinya.

"Hn. Apa kau tahu siapa itu One Direction, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke. Ia sejujurnya penasaran mengapa sang kekasih terus saja membahas boyband tersebut. Namun ia mencoba menutupi rasa itu dengan tetap memasang wajah datar seakan tak berminat.

"Hmm, One Direction ya? Kemarin Hinata-chan sempat bercerita bahwa mereka adalah lima pemuda yang dikumpulkan dalam ajang pencarian bakat. Personilnya yaitu empat orang asal Inggris dan satu orang berdarah Irlandia. Hinata-chan bilang, mereka semua tampan. Tapi masih lebih tampan aku tentunya ehehe. Suara mereka juga bagus dan penampilannya menarik, itulah yang membuat para gadis berduyun-duyun memuja mereka!" pungkas Naruto.

Tanpa bisa ditolerir, Naruto merasakan aura mencekam setalah ia menceritakan tentang One Direction. Dan ia terlambat menyadari bahwa membahas kelebihan pemuda lain yang turut menyangkutpautkan Sakura adalah kesalahan terbesar. Kini tinggal menunggu amukan si bungsu Uchiha itu saja, dan mukanya akan segera berubah lebam.

"Sasu-kun, ada apa denganmu? Kenapa sedari jam masuk, kau terus saja bersikap dingin dan jadi lebih pendiam?" tanya Sakura saat bel istirahat telah berbunyi.

'Che, baru sadar rupanya!' batin Sasuke sebal.

"Tak apa." Sasuke menyahut singkat seraya memalingkan muka.

"Hei kau tak pandai berbohong padaku, Sasu-kun. Cepat katakan, ada apa sebenarnya?"

"Hn."

"Ck, yasudahlah! Aku mau menemui Ino-pig saja. Dia bilang, dia memiliki majalah baru yang membahas seputar konser One Direction yang akan dilaksanakan di Jepang bulan Januari nanti. Kyaaaa, aku harus bisa menonton konsernya! Ah, jaa Sasu-kun!" pamit Sakura.

'Ck! Kau harusnya membujukku agar tak marah lagi, Sakura baka!' batinnya kembali emosi.

Waktu pertanda pulang sudah menggema sejak lima belas menit yang lalu. Tapi Sasuke masih tetap termangu di dalam kelas. Ia sedang memutar otak cerdasnya guna mencari cara, agar sang kekasih berhenti menyukai boyband Eropa tersebut. Namun sialnya, sejak tadi ia tak menemukan cara bermutu untuk menuntaskan niatnya. Ketika ia berfikir untuk menghapus seluruh lagu dan foto One Direction di galeri ponsel Sakura, pasti gadis itu akan dengan mudah mendownload ulang ataupun meminta Ino mengirimnya kembali. Ketika ia berencana untuk membuang seluruh tabloid tentang One Direction yang sempat Sakura ceritakan kemarin, yang ada gadis itu akan mengamuk besar padanya dan mendiamkannya selama seminggu. Dan ketika Sasuke berniat untuk melakukan cara terakhir untuk menghabisi nyawa personil One Direction, bisa-bisa ia sudah dibunuh terlebih dahulu oleh fansnya yang Sakura sebut Directioners. Kami-sama!

"Aaaarrrgghh! Kenapa Sakura harus ikut tertarik dengan boyband itu? Menyusahkan saja!" teriaknya gusar seraya menjambak rambut spike hitamnya.

"Eh? Sasu-kun belum pulang?" pertanyaan tiba-tiba dari mulut sang kekasih sontak membuat Sasuke kaget bukan kepalang. Untung saja ia tak terjatuh dari kursinya. Ckck!  
"Hn. Kenapa kau belum pulang?"  
"Aku tadi habis menemui Sai-senpai di ruang kesenian. Berguru tentang tata cara melukis."

"Kenapa harus dengan Sai? Memangnya tak ada yang lain?"

"Tayuya-senpai tidak masuk hari ini. Jadi aku belajar dengan Sai-senpai."

"Ck, lain kali tak usah belajar jika Tayuya tak ada."

"Eh? Mana bisa begitu. Kau mau nilai ekstrakurikuler melukisku jelek, hah?!" omel Sakura.

"Ck, tentu saja tidak. Sudahlah, ayo pulang!" ajak Sasuke seraya menarik tangan Sakura.

Rasa tak suka pun kembali melesak dalam dada Sasuke lantaran disepanjang perjalanan, Sakura terus menyanyikan lagu yang sama. Entah judulnya apa, Sasuke sama sekali tak mau ambil pusing. Hanya saja, kenapa teriakan Sakura tak bisa sedikit teredam walau hanya beberapa menit?

"Kyaaaa, Sasu-kun! Suara mereka bagus sekali!"

"Saku, kau bisa diam tidak sih?" gerutu Sasuke.

"Huh, jangan bilang jika kau cemburu karena aku lebih mengagumi The Boys!"

"Cih!" dengus Sasuke seraya merotasikan kedua manik jelaganya.

"Aaaa Sasu-kun! Aku lupa memberitahumu sesuatu. Besok temani aku ke pusat kota ya? Kata Ino-pig, tiket konser One Direction yang akan dilaksanakan di Tokyo pertengahan Januari nanti sudah keluar. Temani aku membelinya, ya?"

"Kau mau ke Tokyo hanya demi menonton konser mereka? Memangnya apa saja yang kau ketahui tentang konser itu? Harga tiket? Kostum? Kapan tanggal dan waktu pasti konser itu? Apa saja yang harus kau siapkan sebelum kesana, hm?"

"Err, Sasu-kun. Sebenarnya kau juga tidak tahu." Sakura menggaruk lehernya disertai cengiran lebar.

"Baka! Cari dulu info yang jelas baru kau membeli tiketnya!" omel Sasuke.

"Gomen, aku tak berpikiran sampai situ."

"Hn."

Hari demi hari berlalu. Sudah seminggu lebih Sakura berusaha keras mengumpulkan segala pernak-pernik One Direction. Dimulai dari kaus, gelang, lightstick, tas mini, pita, spidol bahkan buku catatan mini yang bisa ia gunakan untuk meminta tandatangan The Boys nantinya. Namun ada satu permasalahan yang mengusik pikirannya. Uang tabungannya semakin menipis sementara ia belum sempat membeli tiket konsernya. Apalagi ia baru dapat kabar bahwa harga tiketnya mencapai limapuluh ribu yen hanya untuk tribune III.

"Haduh, bagaimana ini Sasu-kun? Kaa-san dan Tou-san tidak mau membantuku."

"Itu salahmu sendiri. Baka! Untuk apa kau membeli barang-barang sebanyak ini jika belum membeli tiket konsernya, hah?!

"Etto, kupikir tiket konsernya tak sampai sepuluh ribu yen. Hyaah, Sasu-kun bantu aku!"

"Bantu apa? Membelikanmu tiket? Uang tabunganku hanya seperempat dari harga tiket tribune III itu. Lagipula, aku tak akan memberinya padamu jika untuk memuaskan hasrat menonton mereka yang hanya muncul kurang dari enam jam."

"Kau jahat sekali, huhu!" Sakura tersedu saat usahanya membujuk Sasuke gagal.

"Hn. Aku mungkin bisa saja membujuk Tou-san untuk membeli dua tiket sekaligus, tapi aku tak mau. Kau tak bisa selamanya mendapatkan yang kau ingini, Saku. Lagipula ini memang salahmu, dan aku tak ingin kekasihku yang baka ini lari atas resiko yang sudah sepatutnya ia terima. Kau masih bisa melihat liputannya ditelevisi, untuk apa jauh-jauh ke Tokyo?" Sasuke mengacak pelan rambut Sakura.

"Tapi itu tidak seru, Sasu-kun. Aku tak bisa bertemu langsung dengan The Boys. Tak bisa mendengar suara merdu mereka, tak bisa berfoto dengan mereka, tak bisa meminta tandatangan mereka, tak bisa memeluk mereka, tak bisa—"

"Cih! Kalau begitu usaha sendiri sana! Kalau perlu, jalan saja dari Konoha ke Tokyo untuk menemui mereka! Lalu memohon belas kasihan dari si penjual tiket agar kau bisa masuk!"

"Huaaaa, kejam sekali! Kau mau lutuku lemas dan lumpuh mendadak, hah?! Konoha dan Tokyo itu jauh sekali, Sasu-kun! Dan apa kau bilang tadi? Memohon belas kasihan? Kau pikir aku ini apa? Huh!"

"Aku hanya memberi solusi. Kau pikir aku tak jengah mendengarmu selalu menyebut The Boys dengan suara lantang? Menyanyikan lagunya saat kita berangkat atau pulang sekolah bersama? Mengabaikanku saat kau sibuk membahas konser mereka? Dan sekarang kau merengek seperti anak kecil hanya karena ingin bertatap muka dan memeluk mereka? Aku juga bosan, Saku!"

"Huee, Sasu-kun cemburu ya?" tanya Sakura polos.

"Tidak!" sambar Sasuke seraya memalingkan muka, sadar jika wajahnya pasti memerah.

"Aaaa, sudahlah mengaku saja. Ahahaha ternyata Uchiha ini lucu sekali jika sedang cemburu. Hei Sasu, wajahmu sewarna dengan tomat jika kau ingin tahu. Wahaha!" tawa Sakura bergema.

"Ck, urusai!" balas Sasuke dengan nada galak. Sakura pun mencoba menghentikan tawanya.

"Tapi arigatou ne Sasu-kun. Maaf jika selama ini aku sering acuh tak acuh padamu. Habisnya mereka mengalihkan duniaku sih—ups!" Sasuke melotot mendengar kejujuran Sakura. "Ehehe gomen ne. Kau tidak usah cemburu seperti itu. Sekalipun belakangan ini fikiranku sering terfokus pada The Boys, tapi hatiku tetap untukmu kok! Jangan marah ya, Sasu-kun!" tukas Sakura seraya memeluk kekasihnya itu.

"Hn." Sasuke merespon singkat. Bagus Sakura sedang tidak memandangnya. Jika tidak, mau taruh dimana harga dirinya sebagai Uchiha saat ketahuan merona setelah mendengar rayuan wanita? Memalukan, ckck!

Keesokan harinya, mereka menjalani rutinitas seperti sedia kala. Berangkat sekolah bersama, makan ke kantin bersama, pulang sekolah bersama dan jalan-jalan sore bersama. Walaupun ada satu kebiasaan yang muncul yaitu mendengar ocehan Sakura tentang One Direction, hati Sasuke tetap merasa lega. Toh sekalipun pikiran Sakura jauh melanglangbuana tentang One Direction dan lagunya, tetap saja hatinya terpaku pada sosok bungsu Uchiha. Dan tanpa ada yang menyadari, wajah tirus Sasuke kembali merona untuk kesekian kalinya. Ternyata One Direction Infection yang diderita Sakura, semakin mengeratkan jalinan cinta mereka. Oh, Indahnya masa muda.

⌗ — FIN — ⌗

A/N :

Halo, minna-san! Perkenalkan aku author baru di dunia FFN. Ini fanfiction perdanaku yang rilis untuk event Banjir Tomat Cherry III tahun 2013. Sebelumnya, gomen ne karena mungkin ceritanya pasaran. Untuk rate dan genre, cocokkah? Aku sempat ragu sebenarnya. Words dalam keseluruhan pengetikan ada 1800+. Mungkin jika diperkirakan, isinya mencapai 1500+ words. Pair tetap diutamakan Sasusaku, karena aku ini bagian dari SAVERS ^^

HAPPY S-SAVERS CONTEST!

(Event Banjir Tomat Cherry III)

Terimakasih bagi para readers. Kritik dan saran amat diterima. Flame diizinkan asal tak menggunakan kata-kata kasar. Akhir kata, REVIEW ya! ^^

Sign,

Lilids Lilac

(July 21, 2013 — 14.54 WIB)


End file.
